Cappy's Love
by Superstar 112
Summary: Cappy is a All-Grown up and his mind is trap because of one girl he's been friends with years, Penelope...will he and her will ever make it. Contain a Lemon Scene.


This time…this story is a Ham-human base story

* * *

Our story begins in Japan, upon this very house was boy named Cappy. He was doing his busy on his Hat designs…ever since he was a little boy he likes to wears hats, and Cappy here was doing a project for his job. Years have passed since his youth, all his friends have been there for each other and working together for many things they have done, but ever since then they grown up and went to their separated ways. Cappy was working and remembering the good times he had with his friends, until he heard a knock on the door…

"I'm coming!"

Cappy was rushing through the stairs and went to the front door, and guess who came to visit, why it's Penelope of course.

"Hey Penelope!" He greeted.

"Hi Cappy!" She greeted back.

"What brings you here?" He talked to her.

"Oh nothing…I'm just wondered what you were up to…" She said to him.

"I'm just work on my Hat Design"

"Of course you are!" She signed.

Cappy looked her and said, "Hm…what do you mean?"

"I mean…you been working on Hats all day." Penelope reminded him

"Not all day, I worked on them a few days later…to catch a break." He told her.

"I know, I Know."

"Do you want to come in?"

"Oh no, I just want to drop by say 'Hi'"

"Ok then, See ya Penelope"

"Bye Cappy!"

With that, the 2 Ham-Humans began to part ways, Penelope walked back to house while Cappy walks back to his room.

As the sun shines through the blue sky, Penelope made it to her house.

"Hey Pashmina!"

"Hi Penelope"

"Have been cleaning up the house?" She asked.

"I was! But then I started cleaning the dishes! Why what's the problem?" Pashmina asked her.

"Well…it's just that…it's about Cappy." She said, nervously.

"Cappy? What about him?" She wondered.

"I just wanted to tell him how I feel about him?" She admitted.

"Oh! You love him, don't you?"

"Yeah!"

The truth is Cappy and Penelope for a very long time; they have played together since then. They've been friends ever since but she wanted spent her time with Cappy.

"Then, why can't you tell him?" Pashmina said as she joined her.

"I tried. But I didn't to disturb him… what if he doesn't love me back?" She said to her.

"Don't worry, Penelope, I'm sure he's as nervous as you are, hey you know how nervous Dexter was when he asked me out…" She told her about Dexter.

"Yeah I remember, he gave you flowers and asked you out"

"Yeah…but look what I'm saying is that if you really that way to Cappy maybe you should go asked him." She suggested.

"Ok Thanks Pashmina!" She hugged her and headed back.

In the house, Cappy was at the kitchen eating his sandwich (Ham and cheese Sandwich). In his head he's remembering all the good he had with Penelope, for you see he's been thinking her for quite some time, he had some connection to her when he was kid, he and Penelope were on the playground, playing on the swings, sliding down the slide, and playing on the jungle gym. They had such a great time together…but now that he was a teenager however, he had felt different feelings towards Penelope, like his heart is pounding through his chest and started to burst. So he decided to go Stan's House to ask him about this. In the pass 2 minutes he finishes his food and drink, while he puts on his shoe and running to the front door.

* * *

**Later…**

He found Stan's House and walked towards the door until he rang the doorbell.

"Yo! Well, if it isn't the Capster!"

"Hey Stan! How's life treating you?"

"It's cool, I guess…what about you?"

"Just peachy…I guess, Hey, Stan…"

"What?"

""I need to know something."

"Shoot."

"Well, how your life doing with Flora"

Stan though about it for a minute and spoke to him about his answer, "Well, at first, I wanted to tell her how I fell about her, but then that girl became my queen of my life"

"How can?"

"Well I'll you…"

Stan told him a story on how he and Flora are together as a couple, he wanted to date her ever since High school, he wanted to swing the moves on her but she refuse, but then she was very fond of Stan and started to like Stan, so they are together as a couple, but ever since college years, it wasn't long until they were having sex once or more. Cappy was shocked when heard that. He had never had sex before, nor had he ever seen breasts or vaginas. Stan noticed him and said…

"Hey…something the matter?"

Cappy spoke up and replied.

"Yeah, I'm Ok!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I gotta go."

"Um…sure"

With that, Cappy ran out from Stan's House to the side walk.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

On the sidewalk, a familiar girl was walking by the side walk and cross the street, she wanted to back go back Cappy's house to talk Cappy about her love for him and the inside the pits of her soul now. But suddenly, a voice came to her ears and look behind…when she looked she saw the person whose voice came from. It was Cappy.

"Penelope?"

"Oh Cappy, I was about to go to your house to visit you, what are you doing here?"

"I was…visit at Stan's House for a moment"

"Oh…"

The Awkward Silences by to them, Cappy wanted too something to her.

"Penelope…I have…something…to say…"

Penelope walked up him and pecked him to his cheek.

"Cappy…"

She was totally focused on Cappy, he was blushing by the way she pecked him and smiled at him.

"Let's go…"

She held his hand, leading him to his house. Cappy wanted to say something to her but she too busy running towards his house that normally it's a surprise to them. As they made it to the house, the two ran up the stairs swiftly, and went to Cappy's room. When they in there Penelope herself closed and locked the door and turned her gaze to Cappy, who was blushing deep red. Penelope too was blushing...madly. Her heart was now pumping blood like crazy.

"Penelope…"

Before he could tell Penelope his feelings, she wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him deeply. He felt his chest beating so much he felt like jelly. Penelope was pushing him onto the bed, which she did, and now she was lying on top of him kissing and rubbing his shoulders. Cappy, putting himself to together held Penelope tight and rubbed her body.

"My God, I'm in Love…" Cappy said in his mind.

Penelope parted from Cappy's mouth slowly, and then began to take off her clothes. She began to take off her yellow skirt and threw them to the ground.

"Wait, I almost forgot."

She said as her eyes turned to her shoes and socks. So she took them off, and Cappy took off his shoe and socks off to.

She giggles and asked, "Cappy, could you take my shirt off please?"

"Um…ok…"

Cappy, nervously, took off Penelope's Brown shirt off and noticed her beautiful body. They kissed again, but this time, her tongue met his lips and her hands were now gently rubbing his chest. Then she took off Cappy's long pants, then his green shirt.

"Oh, Cappy…" She moaned his name.

Then Cappy took off her White Bra, which they fell off to the floor exposing her breasts. Cappy was amazed.

"Wow, I always thought that Penelope was flat chested, but now she's all grown up her breast are almost as big as Pashmina or Bijou"

Cappy always picture himself with Bijou or Pashmina, as they are Best Friends since childhood or High school…even though the girls he met before have other breast comparisons, even Penelope.

"Cappy…"

"Um…yes…Penelope…"

She giggled and said, "Cappy, don't be afraid…touch me…"

Then she giggled some more. Cappy could image how it feels a lady's breast…so he touches them with the tips of his fingers. Pretty soon he was grabbing and feeling them with curiosity. She moaned his name over and over; she then took off her panties and tossed them at the bra, as Cappy took off his boxers. Now they were completely naked. Penelope got off of Cappy and puts her hand on his erect cock that was now dripping with precum and stroked it up and down. Cappy breathed nervous and shaky breaths. He laid his head back in ecstasy letting Penelope do what she was doing. She ran her paw up and down his member, which goes all the way down to his cock, which was quite hard now that she noticed. Looking at Cappy's hard cock aroused her. She squeezed his cock a bit increasing the pleasure and letting out more precum. The thick, clear fluid was now covering her hand. Her thumb then went up to the head and rubbed it making Cappy moan. Her other hand grabbed his ballsac and massaged it gently. Penelope, as she stroked his erection, moved her lower body up to Cappy. Penelope begins licking the top of Cappy's Member. Penelope takes her left hand and slowly strokes Cappy's organ as she gently sucks the tip. Cappy was almost reaching his climax while Penelope was 'Playing' around with his cock until he reached his limit. The cum got squirted in her mouth and her body until she lied back down, until Cappy crawled to her.

"Just place you finger inside of me, Cappy" She said to him.

"…uh…well…a" Cappy tried to talk to until Penelope giggled.

"There's nothing to worry about Cappy."

"Alright..."

His fingers went inside the warm hole, making them soaked with her juices. Penelope had never had someone else other than she enters her vagina. It was different, warming and ecstatic. She moaned quickly but loudly enjoying what invaded her inside. The blood rushing quicker than before and the heat is increasing.

"Ohhhhh…Ahhh….there…Ahhh" She gasped and moan.

Penelope moans in more pleasure as she clenches the bed with her claws.

"Uhh…Ohh…Uhmmm…"

These sounds aroused Cappy even more. Now, with his erection throbbing even more, he really needed to be inside her.

"Penelope…" Cappy spoke to her.

"Hm…"

"Can I…go inside you now?" Cappy asked her, nervously.

Penelope, hearing that, giggled once more. "Of course Cappy, just one second"

She turned around slowly and climbed back on top of Cappy. This time, his cock went into her vagina. Their fluids mixed and became one. Then he holds Penelope's hips and started pumping her up and down slowly, Penelope's breasts bounced up and down slowly. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, sighs escaping her every time he pumped in and out.

"Ohhh…Cappy…"

"Penelope…"

His bloodrush became stronger with each pump. Breathing from the two heightened, their bodies merging to become love and lust incarnate. Nothing else could bring them out of their trance now, for they were completely set on the passionate and thrilling experience that captured them.

"Cappy…"

He went faster and faster, Penelope was enjoying herself for the moment as she bouncing up and down to Cappy's member.

"Ngh…Penelope…"

"YESSS CAPPY…..OHHH YESSS"

Sweat surfaced and soaked their bodies. Moans from their lips filled the air. Cappy grabs her legs for a fast motion. Memories of Cappy's childhood came to him in his head. Those years when him and Penelope would having fun, and then they would lied down under the sun, watching the clouds. And all those years of being together were so sweet; they loved each other like no other.

"Cappy you can do it! AHHH" She shouted out

"Ohhhhh Ahhh"

Penelope knew she would climax any second. The blush on her cheeks became dark red, her hardened breasts continued to bounce and her breathing turned to huffing. Cappy could feel the seed make his balls seem heavier. Fluid was spread all around the outer part of Penelope's vagina and all over Tails' cock.

"CAPPY! Oh…CAPPY"

Only seconds remained on the time bomb inside of them both. A childhood memory in both their heads flashed, it was an image of them running in the middle of a garden with a clear blue sky...holding hands tightly.

"CAPPY!"

"PENELOPE!"

Were the only things that burst out. Penelope's juice splashed out onto Cappy's lower body. The seed from his cock was released inside her with some leaking out along with the pussy-juice. The only thing Cappy could do now was lay back and pant slowly in relief. Penelope lay down to Cappy's chest and Cappy turned her over slowly and kissed her, holding her hand tight.

"So, Cappy…what is it are trying to some to me?" She asked curiously. Cappy just smiled, gazing at her now twinkling brown eyes.

"Penelope, I love you."

She gasped happily and hugged her lover tightly.

"Oh Cappy, I love you too."

Soon they kissed each other with passion. While that happened, Penelope seductively ran her finger up and down to Cappy's chest, "Ready for more Cappy?" She asked him.

"Sure, Penelope…anything for you"

With that, Penelope spread her legs for him as he pushed his cock into her pussy, while she moans again. He watched the expressions on her face as he pushed his cock in and out of her so he knew the precise moment her pain became pleasure and he pushed his cock in and out of her pussy faster and faster, she held onto his back the whole time. She bit her lip as he went faster and faster, causing her to lift her hind legs higher for him, so he could penetrate her easier and allowed him to hit her clit more times than before, which caused her to moan and scream in ecstasy.

"Oh Cappy! Oh Cappy!"

"Ahhh…Penelope"

He moaned as he held her waist as he pushed faster and faster in her, causing her to scream his name over and over.

"Ahh…Ahh…Ahh…"

"Oh…PENELOPE!"

He was screaming in ecstasy as she held him tighter and tighter and he kept pushing faster and harder in her pussy, until he finally came in.

"AHHHH CAPPY!"

She came after he did and lied down on the bed with Cappy covering them in a Blanket, be all comfy and cozy. They rested in each other's arms as they hugged one another and kissed each other's lips. In the blanket, they gazed into each other's eyes and said to each other.

"I love you Cappy!"

"I love you too Penelope!"

* * *

**Alright then, these lines and quotes I used were actually from the other fanfic writers so I borrowed them more exciting moments.**

**Thanks and Review.**


End file.
